Ice Rusty
Ice Rusty is a character who appears as an easter egg in every game. R, R2, R3, R4 He can be found as a small version of him hiding in a corner of the screen on every night. He will appear in a corner of The Office or one of the cameras. Clicking on him will cause him to disappear and the other animatronics of that game on that night will be a tiny bit more aggressive and a tiny bit more active. Clicking him will grant an achievement. Click on him on all five nights and you will be directed to a special 6th night. It is the same as normal, except all characters are active and their difficulty meters are all set twice of what they are on the 5th night. This means you are playing a modified version of that game's Nightmare Mode Night 5. There is also a new character: Ice Rusty. He will appear at random and you need to flip up your camera or else he will freeze you for a couple of seconds and during those seconds, double the current difficulty until you are unfrozen. This means for a couple seconds, theh are twice as difficult as Nightmare Mode Night 5, meanwhile, you are defenseless and cannot move. Luckily, they are only like this for a couple seconds and you can move after those seconds. Getting frozen by him again will not get you freezed but he will jumpscare you. R5 In Rusty's 5, you have to click on him every night and then Ice Night will appear like it is Rusty's 5's Nightmare Mode Night 5. Beat it again and then beat the game on regular or Nightmare Mode without using cheats and you will unlock Ultimate Night. Beating it will play an 8-Bit cutscene where Ice Rusty is standing alone in the office. He is glitching and slowly turning more and more transparent. Suddenly, he stops glitching and his color goes to normal. An 8-Bit Amy Rider will appear holding a balloon that is the same color as the button on the main menu to play the Ultimate Night. She walks over to Ice Rusty and hands him the balloon. She then pats him on the shoulder. She walks away and he smiles. He then slowly has his cor change completely white to where he is just a pure white shadow on the screen and fades away with the balloon. A normal human face, a halo, and angel wings appear on him as he floats up off of screen. An 8-Bit Stripped Rusty appears and moves his hand into view to show he has a balloon that is UN colored too. He floats up off screen too. The screen then moves to a pure red cave where an 8-Bit Fiona and an 8-Bit Slyvon are laying on the ground. They are both completely red. Ice Rusty then appears and lowers himself. He grabs their hands and they slowly turn from completely red to completely white. The three of them then float up off screen. The screen then cuts to a picture that is not 8-Bit. It is The RingMaster however he is dead and broken. The screen then fades to an 8-Bit message that says "Soon. 6". Death Quotes * Brrr... * C...cold... * Why? * *screeching* Category:Animatronics Category:R1 Category:R2 Category:R3 Category:R4 Category:R5 Category:Secrets